


Unexpected Backfire

by Bubballoo



Category: Martinez Twins, Team 10 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Miami, Prank Wars, Protective Nick, These two are such cuties, Twins, breakdown - Freeform, prank, protective, sibling goals, vloglife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubballoo/pseuds/Bubballoo
Summary: Emilio and Ivan plan another prank.But things take a rough (literally) turn.





	Unexpected Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I wrote this a while ago based off of one of their videos and I didn't actually know anything, so this is obviously very incorrect in facts, but I don't want to rewrite it.   
> But either way, I hope you like it despite it all! Xx

"No, stop!" This wasn't exactly how I thought this would go. I took a step back closer to the wall and jerked my arm out of his grip. "Don't touch me."

**

Confused? Let me take you back to the beginning.

When we arrived in Miami we had pre planned to go to a concert stadium and Nick had gotten us VIP rooms on the top level. We had to arrive very early.

Nick came up to us in the hallway.  
"Hey guys, guess who's going to be here tonight!"  
"Who?" Ivan asked.  
"J Balvin!"  
"Umm..." I scratched the back of my neck, I was confused. Ivan turned to me, "Who is that? Do we know him?"  
Nick looked shocked and offended. "Seriously you guys? He's the guy off Despacito! You're Spanish, you should know this!"  
I gasped. "No way!"

Ivan and I were both excited about this. Of course we knew who he was, we just don't always bother to remember names.

After Nick left us, it wasn't long until my prank-obsessed twin and I started conspiring.

It was our plan to prank this guy by 'stealing' his room and making him think we didn't know him, kicking down his esteem since he's extremely famous.

"C'mon man!"  
"The hell you doing here bro?! This is for the Martinez twins!" We cheered as Ivan and I ripped the 'J Balvin' sign off of his door, replacing it with our own - and much better - Martinez twins sign on the front.  
I kissed it, smoothing it out as Ivan teared up the old one.

Once inside the room, we explained our prank to Nick and the members of our team to get them in on the prank too.

Go pros and hidden cameras were set up around the room.

We led the camera crew around, explaining what we were doing in spanish, we would be using the footage to make a video for our second account.

We led them to 'our' room where nick was.  
"I don't speak Spanish so I have no idea what's going on," he laughed when the camera panned to him.  
Ivan laughed also then put his arm around me as I took over talking.

Ivan and I pointed out the cameras and then we wrapped it up.

"Let's kill it bro," I said holding out my hand. Both hyped up, he took it and pulled me into him in a rough embrace, basically crushing the bones inside my body. He squeezed me tightly while I made noises of disapproval until he let me go.

 

Fast forward, it was around 30 minutes of passing the time talking to the people there until one of the crew members quickly came into the room.  
"Guys, he's on his way! Make sure everyone's ready!" Then he left just as quickly after delivering the news.

I bit my bottom lip and held in my noises of excitement and anticipation. Ivan grinned and looked excited. He looked around for his phone then sat in a seat to try and look casual. The manager lady made quick work of checking the cameras.  
"Nick! Get your feet of the table!" Nick removed them and she removed the rubbish and empty plastic cups.

Everyone in the room assumed their 'casual' poses just as J Balvin himself walked in.

"Woah! Oh my god! You're that Despacito guy right?" I almost burst out laughing when Nick said that. He stood up quickly and shook hands with him. He pretended to act extra amazed for the prank.

J Balvin awkwardly laughed. "No, I'm his look a like. Who are you?"

Mick paused. "Who- you're not that Despacito guy?"  
"No."  
"Why are you in... here then?"  
"Because this is the room I booked."

At this, Patricia, the manager lady, spoke up, talking in Spanish to try and 'sort' things out. Ivan was still playing around on his phone while actually watching everything that was going on.

She explained that this was booked for the Martinez twins.  
He looked around just noticing us. "Uh huh..."

She continued speaking in Spanish while he didn't look too pleased. At this point one of his guys came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.  
"These guys are in my room."  
"No," our manager said, "this was booked by us."  
Ivan and I both pointed at the same time at the sign saying 'Martinez twins' that we had stuck on the front of the door.

Ivan's was trying not to smile and I had a puzzled look on my face to play the part.

Balvin wasn't happy and exchanged some words with his crew member before walking over to the door and promptly ripping the sign down.

He rambled unhappily in Spanish before walking further in and taking a seat in the chair next to Ivan, making a stand.  
At this point I stood up from where I was sitting and walked to him, the vlog camera held down in one hand.

"Hey man, you can't be in here." I grabbed his elbow slightly as if to make him move.  
"No. I told you, this is my room that I booked." His crew backed him up.  
"No-"  
I was interrupted by a bodyguard of his that had just come in. He was rather big and easily looked like he could crush my bones if he wanted.  
I paused at the sight of him.  
He walked in towering over me and grabbed my upper arm roughly. I didn't like it.  
"No, stop. Get your hand off me." I told him, my voice showing a hint of unease. This, I hadn't exactly accounted for.

"Get your hand off me!" I repeated, looking up at the burly bodyguard as he stepped closer towards me. What were the others doing? I tried pushing his hand away but he had a tight grip.

Patricia came over and tried to smooth things over.  
"Calm down. We can sort this out. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"I think everything's pretty clear. These two are in my room and they need to go."

If I was laughing before, I sure wasn't now. He was being bit of an ass in my opinion.

"Besides," he laughed, "look at you. You shouldn't be here."  
I stepped closer to him. "Excuse me? I have every right to be here." I'm pretty sure Ivan was finding his quite amusing, still seated right next to him.

J Balvin just sat back and took a drink from his water bottle. "You're just a kid, go somewhere else."  
"No?"  
His bodyguard tried to grab me again and I shook him off me. Meanwhile Nick had come over now.  
"What are you guys even doing here? Who are you? This is our room!" I protested. I was starting to feel cornered between the bodyguard and Balvin and his other crew member.

Patricia tried to step between me and the guard and she put a hand on my arm, trying to talk things out.

I stood there as they argued and Ivan lied back and watched. Nick was looking between us all looking concerned. But the bodyguard mustn't have agreed with her reasoning.

"No, I think they need to leave. They are not supposed to be here." He turned back to me and Ivan. "Come on, you two need to go."  
He made a move to grab Ivan's wrist which he easily avoided.

Then he grabbed my arm again roughly and pulled me toward him. "You two need to leave." He repeated firmly in Spanish.  
I stumbled back a bit.

Nick came up behind me and put a hand over the bodyguards trying to get him to release me.

"Look, I don't know what you're saying, but stop touching him, alright?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. It was sweet how protective Nick was being. I didn't like being manhandled and I appreciated the gesture a lot.

"Yeah don't touch him. Don't touch him." Patricia agreed.

He turned back to us. "Can you two please stop causing a problem and come with me?"

Ivan finally spoke up. "There's no problem here man, nothing's wrong. We're staying."

The man shook his head, probably frustrated with us.

 

Then he suddenly grabbed Ivan's wrist and pulled him off his chair, also grabbing my arm again roughly - for the third time - like does he have something against me?

"Hey, hey, hey!"  
We both stumbled toward him as he tried to remove us from the room and Ivan bumped against my shoulder.  
"Stop touching him!" Patricia pleaded again.  
"Yo! Stop!" Ivan fought back, trying to pull out of his grip, jostling me.

Nick grabbed the guards hand and yanked it harshly off of me, "You seriously need to get your hands off him." He stated fiercely. In fact another guy had to hold him back. 

"Yo!" Ivan struggled in his grip.  
I was pulled back closer against the guard and my arm hurt from his tight grip.  
"Hey! Stop, don't touch me!" I tried to step back toward the wall. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Around the room people were starting to noticed how heated we were getting.

"Where's my phone? I can call someone, just calm down for a minute and let me call someone." Patricia played along.

"Fighting won't help, you must go."  
I didn't want him touching me and I think Nick knew that.  
I twisted trying to make myself smaller. I gritted my teeth and closed my smarting eyes, constantly bumping into Ivan. I just wanted him to stop.

"Hey man, let him go." Came Ivan's voice.

I whimpered and finally just turned into Ivan, burying my face against his neck and leaning against him. This was too much for a prank. 

Ivan stopped struggling and instead quickly focused on me, noticing I was in distress. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and turned us around to block me from the room slightly. 

I relaxed a little against him and closed my eyes, just focusing on breathing.

Around us everyone took it a notch down I suppose. The guard had let us go and backed off looking apologetic and sheepish - still scary looking though.  
And Nick was watching us worriedly.

"Umm... I suppose we should say it was a prank?" That came from J Balvin.  
Ivan tensed slightly from where my face was still in the crook between his neck and shoulder.  
There was a pause, and then Nick and Ivan and the others started laughing.  
I pulled away from my twin and shook my head. It was a prank? No way. Either way, I was relieved.

"Yo!"  
"Oh my god..." Nick laughed.

Other than my embarrassing break down which wasn't planned, it was extremely funny that J Balvin had turned our own prank against us.  
I laughed too. "Bro."

The members came around all slapping me an Ivan on the back and laughing and throwing jokes.

"How'd you even know we were gonna prank you?!"  
"Someone overheard and told us and we decided to prank you instead."

Nick laughed. "Well you got us good!"

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and Nick came over to me.  
"You okay Emilio?"  
I nodded. "Of course bro."  
"Okay then. I'll go see if the others have arrived. We should get going to our actual room."

With that he left and Ivan and I were left to meet the J Balvin.

We finished up our footage and talking to everyone before saying goodbye and leaving to go find Nick.

Overall, I suppose it was rather funny. The prank took an unexpected backfire. Who would've thought the 'Despacito guy' would prank us?


End file.
